The Wonders One Can Do
by PolkaRainbows
Summary: The Day of Black Sun approaches, and Aang must go face his fate. Armies gather under his call, others wake under his power. Yet a twist must extends his mission. They travel far and wide, yet, they're not prepared for...other worlds.
1. Just Relax!

I just needed to release stress from school and all. I've been meaning to do this for a while so here it is, the first chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also please be noted that reading my oneshot called "The Fancy Dancer" will help in one portion of this story. And no, this is NOT a oneshot. :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar. If I did, I wouldnt even be here...

* * *

The day arrived faster than Aang wanted. He knew it would come, but the fear gripped his heart and mind tightly. He could not think properly, his mid swirling with events, techniques, everything. Aang just stayed there at the cliff, hoping to ease himself. He meditated, but ended up sighing in frustration, so he went for pacing. His head pounded painfully, no matter what he did anyway. 

Katara was coming toward him, most likely on her way to her daily:

"I-need-to-comfort-Aang-because-that's-what-I-do-in-every-episode". Her inching presence did not help Aang one bit as his fingers went cold and his once concentrated mind was now focused on how he can confess to her before it was too late.

"Aang? Are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

Aang sighed deeply._Okay, I have to admit. That was one dumb question. I mean c'mon! I'm supposed to fight an army and a freak of a Fire Lord. I'm NOT okay, Katara._ Unfortunately for Aang, he said the last part out loud. Not to mention harshly. The romantic bubble burst like"POOF!"

"I was just asking!" Katara said in defense.

"Look Katara, I really just need time alone for now. These are one of the things that even your comfort can't help." Aang sighed tiredly. He really did need to be alone; he needed to collect his thoughts. In less than 24 hours, he would have to do an act that will decide the world's fate. That's a lot of pressure for one kid.

"Aang, don't you want to **discuss **certain things? You know…like your feelings?" Katara said hopefully, as if expecting something she was waiting for so long. (I wonder what…note sarcasm.)

Katara, looking hurt and angry, stomped away to camp. Aang just sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair. He went to the woods for a walk, maybe this could calm him down. He reaches the river and looked down at his reflection. The fresh air caressed his face and he smiles. He sits and relaxes.

* * *

Katara stomps angrily to camp, and when she reached it, she kicked the pots, rocks, and Sokka. 

"OW! What was that for?" Sokka whined as he rubbed his head.

Katara whipped her head towards him, hissing like a serpent and wearing a face that screamed Demon! Sokka just scooted away and looked back at his map while sweating a hundred buckets per second.

"Sheesh Sugar Queen, get a grip." Toph said bluntly as she continued to fan herself due to the hot weather.

"Get a grip?!?! GET A GRIP!?!?! AANG SHOULD GET A GRIP! I JUST ASKED HIM SOMETHING **KINDLY**THEN HE BLOWS UP AT ME!" Katara screamed.

"Talk about PMS-ing" Sokka scoffed under his breath. Unfortunately Katara heard it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!" Katara screeched.

"Well what did you expect? His confession of his oblivious and undying love for you? Toph said as she snickered at the thought.

"W-well…I-I…But you…UGH!" Katara screamed frustratedly as she blushed heatedly. Toph just laughed at her.

"Oh yeah? Why wont you try to talk to him o powerful Toph! Lets see if your mighty attitude can push you through this one!" Katara challenged triumphantly as she finished her "little" tantrum.

Toph stood up and dusted herself calmly. Toph Bei Fong NEVER backs out a challenge.

She started to walk towards the woods but stopped just as she was to enter. She turned her torso around and smirked at Katara.

"Expect me with Twinkle Toes soon Sugar Queen" she said confidently. She turned around again and continued her way to Aang. Katara fumed at Toph's confidence and snapped her head towards Sokka. Her shadow crept higher around Sokka as he gulped and turned around slowly, shacking like a maraca as he did so.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

"Its okay Momo, its just Sokka and his girly scream." Aang said as he calmly petted Momo. He was used to it anyway.

* * *

Toph chuckled quietly as she heard Sokka's unusually high pitched scream as Katara took her anger out on him. After a few minutes of laughing, she continued her way to Aang. She sighed contentedly. This challenge was easy; she knew just what to put a smile in Aang's face. Not that she could see it, but his heartbeat flutters happily. And she liked that. She would never admit it, but she was always worried if she really made the "Gaang" happy. Or more likely, Aang. But she was assured of that not long ago. 

_Flashback_

_It was midnight; they just landed after escaping those teachers that ruined their little "party". She was very tired, preparing a party, watching the party progress, watching Aang and Katara dance, and eventually, herself sharing a dance with the Avatar. (read my other story "The Fancy Dancer". You don't really need to, but it helps.)_

_She smiled as she remembered that dance. She shared that dance only with him, unless you count the dance instructor her parents hired. She didn't know why she chose that dance and how Aang even knew that dance. That dance was almost strictly for only nobles and such. But that didn't really matter; she can just ask him about that._

_But her body still shivered in happiness, yet she still didn't know why. The way he guided her around with his strong arms and while she moved with so much grace that awed the crowd. His aggressive movements equaled to her soft touches. It was like they switched to their opposite element. Exchanging places, yet at the same time, still being themselves. His footsteps were still light as a feather and hers was still rough despite the agility she showed._

_But the one thing Toph could never forget in that dance was the sense of security and trust she felt with him. In his arms, she felt so __**warm.**__ On their closing step, he threw her in the air while she did a magnificent spin. She never liked not "seeing", but when he did it, she trusted him completely, she was certain he would catch her. And he did._

_She sighed again. She would never forget that dance, it holds a dear part of her now. She fell down on the grass in a dreamy state as she snuggled to herself. She didn't really know why she felt soo... happy. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly and she shook her head vigorously.__**What in Long Feng's girly braid am I thinking!?**_

_She just sighed and stood up and made her way to the lake, leaving the others who were fast asleep. She shook her hair loose and dipped her feet in the water. The cool water refreshed her rough feet. She laid her hands on the ground and faced her head upwards. It was heaven for the girl. Then she picks up those familiar footsteps._

_Aang just walks over to her and sits beside her, resting on his hands for support. He stares at her while she just stared at the general direction of his face. Toph raised a brow. _

"_Couldn't sleep." he shrugged_

_Toph shrugged as well and continued to "moon bathe". Aang diverted his eyes towards the lake._

"_Hey Aang?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Am I…a good friend?"_

_The question caught him so off guard, he fell._

"_Oomph! W-wait…wha?" Aang managed to stutter out as he tried to compose himself again._

"_Am I a good friend?" Toph repeated, now quite embarrassed._

"_Why do you ask?" Aang asked, now curious from the rather random question._

"_I dunno…I never had a real friends until you guys came…but that was like 12 whole years without friends. I never really got the meaning of friendship. I just…really don't know if __**I **__act like a good friend." Toph said quietly._

_Aang smiled and stood up. He offered his hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet._

"_Toph, your one of the greatest friends in the world! Without you, we'd probably be in Azula's demonic clutches! Besides, you made this adventure a lot more fun. I mean, Sokka and Katara are fun and all, but they didn't really dare to do the fun things." Aang said sincerely._

"_Really?" Toph asked as tears threatened to spill._

"_Yeah, when this war is over, we'll travel the whole world. Just like you said you want." Aang said, squeezing her hand in reassurance._

"_That better be a promise Twinkle Toes, or you'd wish the Fire Lord killed you." Toph said as she wiped stray tears.  
_

"_It's a promise Toph! Besides! I wanna take you to Omashu! I bet you'll LOVE the mail system and my good friend Bumi!"_

"_Mail system?!? Well whatever Twinkle Toes. Now, you gonna dance with me or what." Toph said as she placed her hands on her hips._

_Aang smiled, remembering their little "thing". He bowed and offered his hand again._

"_May I have this dance Lady Bei Fong?"_

_End of Flashback_

She smiled at that memory. Aang lightened her up that day, its time she repaid the favor.

When she reached him, she just tapped him on the shoulder and continued to walk. Aang looked up when she tapped him and wondered what she was planning. His eyes continued to follow her until she stopped walking. She signaled him to follow her and when he did not respond, she earthbended him onto his feet.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes. There's somethin' I wanna show you!" she said playfully.

Aang, out of curiosity, followed her. She was walking ahead of him so he started to walk a little faster. But Toph picked up her pace as well, this continued until Aang was already running after Toph.

"Toph! Come back! I thought you wanted to show me something!" Aang shouted as they entered a grassy field.

"You have to catch me first Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted back as she started laughing a little.

Aang wore a dumbfounded look at first, then he started to grin like crazy and ran after Toph. They played around, laughing like crazy and just enjoying. But Aang still hadn't caught Toph yet. He was starting to get frustrated until an idea came to him.

He started to slow down for a while, Toph thinking he was giving up, slowed down a little as well. Aang just kept slowing down until he just stopped. Toph stopped as well and "looked" at Aang who was a good distance away.

"So you gave up huh?" Toph taunted.

Aang didn't answer at first.

"Nope."

Then Aang suddenly charges at her with surprising speed, thanks to airbending. Toph tried to run away but she was caught. She squealed as Aang caught her and started to tickle her.

"A-a-ang! St-stop i-i-iit!" Toph said in-between giggles.

"Not until you say that I'm the almighty Avatar and you kiss Momo!" Aang said as he continued to tickle her.

"Wh-what! N-noo!!" Toph cried.

"Say it!"

Toph continued to giggle non-stop from the tickling but she really wanted to stop. So her mind gave-up. She can give him payback anyway.

"F-fine! A-ang i-is the A-almighty Avatar and I kiss M-momo!" Toph cried out!

"YES!" Aang exclaimed as he released her.

Toph stood up and dusted herself. "Big deal Twinkle Toes, you only won this time." she said tauntingly.

"At least now I know you tickli-AAHHH!!!!"

Toph felt satisfied as he landed HARD on the ground.

"That's what you get Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted jokingly.

Aang stood up while rubbing his bum. "That was unfair!"

"No it wasn't! I taught you to be vigilant didn't I?!" Toph shouted back while laughing!

Aang was about to retort but found nothing. But he said something anyway.

"What were you supposed to show me anyway?! I caught you!" Aang shouted

"I just showed you to relax ya air head! Now c'mon! Lets go back to camp!

Aang just stared at her for a while, then he just shook his head while chuckling.

"Yup, Toph is a one-of-a-kind friend."

* * *

Review my friend, review... Well I hope you enjoyed this chapie. The next wRill be soon, dunno when but soon neverthelss. Just review okie! Oh! And if you so happened to give "flames" or whateva you guyz wanna call it, be free! Just be a "little" kind. :D 


	2. Zuko's Little Cousin Part One

Okay guys! This whole chapter is just about what happens in theFire Nation 2 weeks before. This is only part 1 so part 2 might come out...err...some time later. Sorry this took quite a long time to update! Im a HUGE procrastinator. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar. If I did, I should be rubbing it in your faces by now. Im just joking. Anyway, all characters and such belong to (c) Mike and Bryan. Some characters however are mine. I trust you can identify the original from the OC.

* * *

2 weeks before the day of black sun 

A pair of gold eyes snap open as sunlight passes his curtains. His eyes seem spaced for a while and he looks around the room. He sits up from his bed and looks around his suite with a mixture of guilt, bitterness, and sadness. Again, emptiness swallows him.

"_I have everything I want, I have my honor back, my father loves me, I have the respect of my people, and I even have a __**girlfriend!**__"_ he thinks in an almost desperate way.

Yet as he remembers the last phrase, he sees a pair of breath-taking blue eyes flash before him. The way they looked at him tenderly as she offered to help, they way she stared at him in fear and anger as he betrayed her.

He betrayed her. He betrayed Uncle.

Zuko shakes his head furiously, trying to take away the guilt he held. He stands up and stretches. He wears his robe and goes to his balcony and looks over the city.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door opens and a litter of servants come in. They all bow down to him, and the servant in the very front speaks.

"Prince Zuko, a meeting is to be held early today, you must get dressed, the Fire Lord demands your participation."

Zuko sighs and beckons them to stand. The moment they stand, they get to work quickly. Maids filled the bath with the most beautiful scents while the others prepare his clothes and other things.

He bathes and dries up. He dresses up to his usual wear, a dark shirt and loose dark pants while the servants put on the rest of his gold trimmed armor.

He was led to the mirror and a middle aged lady is there, already holding a hair brush. Zuko cringed as he saw her. It wasn't the lady; he just hated it when she pulled too hard on his hair.

He sits and the lady brushes his hair and starts putting perfumes and oils, tugging hard as she did so.

"I swear, if this keeps up, I'll go bald before that old oaf General Tseng does." Zuko mutters while wincing. The hairdresser gave one more tug and finally ties it into a topknot. He puts his crown on and makes his way to the war room.

He exits his room, and the 6 guards who are posted at his door follow him. He passes through magnificent hallways, adorned with jewels, gold, and painting of great battles and events that affect the fire nation most.

He stops in front of a painting; it was the great treaty signing of the Fire Lord and the Water Chiefs more than a thousand years ago. Zuko examines the copper-skin people and seemed to linger at the eyes.

"_Blue. Just like the ocean they praise. Just like __**hers.**__"_

Zuko's eyes widen at his own thoughts. He shakes his head again and continues his way toward the war room. Yet no matter what he does, the face of a certain waterbender appears in his mind.

"_I thought you have changed!"_

Zuko's eyes close tightly but continues his way. _"Why? Why does she bother me so much? Why cant I stand the fact that I betrayed __**her**__?"_

He opens his eyes to see that he was in the entrance of the war room. And then he enters. Back straight, face emotionless, dignified pace, the perfect prince.

Generals and Admirals were already assembled in the room. Many were just settling down and already studying the map in front of them. His sister Azula, was already seated, directly on the left side of the Fire Lord.

He makes his way in front of the Fire Lord, separated by the great wall of flames. He bows down respectfully and greets.

"Good morning Father" Zuko says in a firm voice.

"Good morning my son. Come quickly." Ozai replies in his usual steely voice as he motions to the spot on his right side, where pillows have already been placed.

"Good morning Prince Zuko" a strongly built General greets.

"Good morning my Prince"

"My Prince."

Zuko nods at the generals and admirals in greeting and makes his way beside his father. He examines the room and looked around at the generals.

The Fire Nation has 8 generals and 6 admirals, all who were fiercely loyal to the royal family. All fourteen were seated at their proper places.

General Faz, General Ping, Admiral Zhong, and so on. He also saw, Mai and Ty Lee were in one side of the room.

"They are important people now that you look at it" Zuko thinks as he shrugs a little.

After a few more minutes of quiet mutterings, and murmurs, the meeting had started.

"My generals, admirals, and children, I have summoned you all to discuss some important matters. Make sure you remember what you hear, forgetting important details can cause you much." Ozai says in a cold calculating voice. Silence was heard that allowed Ozai to continue.

"Tomorrow, my niece, Princess Maela, will be arriving." he says in a firm voice.

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. He hasn't seen his cousin ever since he was 13! He looked around the room to see the other's reactions. The generals and admirals were muttering between themselves, Azula looked surprised and thoughtful, Mai looked bored (not unusual.), and Ty Lee looked simply happy as a moon peach.

Princess Maela, or simply Maela, was Zuko's only cousin but rather distant. Maela's grandmother was Fire Lord Azulon's younger sister, Maez, and her father was Ozai and Iroh's cousin.

Maela's family takes over the more western part of the Fire Nation. This made it easier for the Royal family when it came to ruling the Fire Nation. The Royal Family there also took care of guarding another major bay called Sozin Bay, this was where Sozin had won a great naval battle.

Ozai cleared his throat and silence washed upon them. Ozai then continued to speak

"As you all know, my niece is a brilliant strategist and warrior. She has studied battle strategies, maps and has led battles in guarding the Sozin Bay. She is an expert with twin fans and is swift and silent. Though she is very young, she will help greatly with the invasion during Sozin's comet."

Zuko's eyes narrowed a little. Maela was only 4 years younger than him; she would only be 13 by now. Ozai was sending a child to battle.

"_The Avatar is only 13 as well; he has been to countless battles and that blind earth bender girl must be around his age as well. Those are very brilliant fighters for a very young age."_ Zuko thought.

"_The war has brought even the youngest of children to fight. This is all wrong" _Zuko's eyes widened at his own thoughts. His eyebrows narrow a little in frustration.

"_**What am I thinking?! This war simply shows that our nation is only the best!"**_

"_Oh? Look at your own people Zuko; even they suffer the consequences of war. Maela for example, wasn't she the sweet young 10 year old who kept hugging you, giving flowers, read books about history? And now, she will be forced to fight in the front lines_"

"_**It is her duty as a Princess, like the Avatar's duty to 'save' the world."**_

"_But duty does not matter as long as it is the right thing to do Zuko. Now tell me, did __**you **__do your part as a __**real **__Prince of the Fire Nation?"_

"Azula, Zuko." Ozai called sharply to his children, breaking the war in Zuko's mind. Azula also seemed to have been snapped back to reality and answered.

"Yes Father?"

"When she arrives, you both must show her around and bond with her. You must know each other well as cousins and as battle partners. You three will be commanding majority of the invasion; you must know how to use each other's strengths." Ozai says in a firm voice. Both Azula and Zuko nodded and met eye contact.

Azula's eyes were rather unsure and calculating. From what he remembered, Azula was rather close to Maela; she must be worried about her cousin even the slightest bit.

Her eyes, showed the tiniest hint of worry. Zuko nods unconsciously in a somewhat comforting way. She gives a VERY tiny smile and her eyes become cold again and she returns her gaze to their father.

Zuko stares at her. Not believing what he just witnessed. Azula smiled. Though it was hardly seen, the fact was that she smiled. It wasnt those cold sadistic smiles, it was actually warm and happy.

"_My own mother…thought I was a monster"_

He gazes at her hard. He didnt know why that line came up again but now that he looked at it more closely, she shared many qualities with their mother. She had the same nose, skin color, lips…

"_Her eyes, she has mother's eyes."_

Indeed, Azula did inherit Ursa's beautiful eyes. Ursa'a eyes were a beautiful mix of chocolate brown and molten gold. Azula's eyes, to Zuko, is her greatest feature yet.

"To inherit such a gift as mother's eyes proves that Azula is truly lucky" Zuko thinks. But this time, he is not angered by the thought of Azula being more lucky.

"Now, we must begin planning. General Zhong, what is the status of the coal mining village north of the Earth Kingdom?" Ozai questions with a steely voice.

"Well my lord, the village…"

* * *

"Grrrllll….." 

Zuko sighs in annoyance in his way toward the dining hall. The meeting had taken the whole morning, not letting Zuko even get a bite of breakfast. He walks steadily on the walkway in the garden which led to the dining hall. He looks around the area, the pink cherry blossoms, the running fountain then…the pond.

Turtle-ducks swam around the little pool of water, all quacking happily in a straight line. Zuko smiles sadly, he shared many memories with his mother there.

He gazes at the turtle-ducks for a while until…

"GGRRRRRLLLL KABRRLLL!"

His stomach gives an unusually loud growl and Zuko stares at his stomach the pats it.

"Don't worry, were almost there." he says dryly.

He enters the dining hall to see Azula already munching tiny bits of toast and eggs. She looks up at him and nods in acknowledgement. He walks over and sits. Servants give him napkins place sold goblets, plates, and utensils. When they were done, Zuko grabs 2 toasts, an egg, and 3 pieces of spam. He eats hungrily yet still dignified if possible. Azula stares at him rather disgustedly but did not say anything. She takes another bite of toast at looks up in thought.

After Zuko gulps down his food and was about to stuff another spoon into his mouth, she speaks.

"Do you really think it was wise of Father to let Cousin Maela go to war?"

He stares at her in shock for a while. Did Azula _care_ for the welfare of their cousin? She catches his look and rolls her eyes.

"Think about it Zuzu, she is a child. She might hinder the battle."

Zuko's eyes narrow at the nickname but answers nevertheless.

"Father is wise sister; he will not send mere children to lead battles. She must be a great warrior, from what father says." he says but is also rather unsure himself.

She sighs heavily and gazes at the garden through the windows.

"Maybe. I haven't seen her for 3 years. She visited a month after you were banished. She was heavily depressed you know." she said in distant voice.

* * *

The next day 

Zuko looks at the mirror. He was wearing one of the finest clothes he had. His Cousin, Maela, would be arriving within minutes. He raised an eyebrow at his reflection and grumbled.

His clothes were similar to those the Fire Lord wore, except the stiff pointy clothing on his neck to his shoulders (AN: I wasnt sure what it was called...) was only 2 layers while the Fire Lord had 3. The clothes were a deep red with gold trimming. His hair has been tied to a topknot, his golden crown pierced to it.

"Prince Zuko, we must go." A servant said.

Zuko nods and exits his room, guards following him. He walks toward the entrance of the palace. On his way to the entrance, he meets Azula, who was heading towards the entrance as well. She nods and bows to him a little. He bows as well, and they continue side by side, guards trailing after them

Azula wore a lovely traditional gown. She, like Zuko, had 2 layers on her shoulders and neck, and the rest of the dress flowed down to the floor. A gold sash was tied in her waist, showing of the curves she had. The gold trimming of her long sleeves was unattached only halfway through, letting it dangle around. Half of her hair was tied to a topknot, where her gold crown was pierced, and the other half just fell lightly to her back; a spitting image of Ursa.

As they neared the entrance, they could hear the cheers of the citizens roaring. The two voices, synchronized like always, announced their arrival to the scene.

"Your Crown Prince and Princess has arrived!"

The siblings, still side by side, enter together, receiving loud cheers of praise. They wave to the crowd and plaster smiles to their faces. The capital was decorated all over! Festivities were to be held in honor of Princess Maela's arrival, stalls littered the city square and performers begin to warm-up, children happily run around while cheerful smiles are exchanged. These days were rather rare for the Fire Nation.

The people had all crowded at the main road from the docks, where Princess Maela would be arriving. The main road stretched toward the palace gates, to the palace itself, which led to the flight of stairs toward the entrance. Zuko and Azula stood on top stairs, having a clear view of the docks and the city.

Despite the gates being open, only high officials and their families were allowed within the palace walls, crowding at the sides as well. On the platform where the royal sibling stood, the twin teachers of Azula were seated, announcing whatever that was to be announced.

A guard at the entrance looked inside the palace for a second and walked to the elderly twins then whispered to them. Lo and Li stood up and outstretched their hands.

"Our Fire Lord has arrived! All Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" they both exclaimed.

True enough, Ozai came striding out from the entrance and looked down at the people. Zuko and Azula bowed down, the citizens followed suit.

"All Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" Lo and Li exclaimed, their heads still bowing.

"All Hail Fire Lord Ozai!" the citizens followed, then they stood up and began cheering to the Fire Lord. Zuko and Azula walked to their father's side, Zuko to his right, while Azula stayed on Zuko's right.

"You are loved dearly father" Azula comments as the royal family gazes at the people.

"They have a right to be. Our father has given them so much." Zuko said.

"Indeed. Remember to welcome your cousin heartily." Ozai says as ships begin to appear on the horizon.

"Princess Maela's ships have been spotted!" Lo and Li announced.

The crowd gave a roar of excitement and many began pushing each other for a better view of the upcoming ships. It was actually a large fleet of ships, the soldiers that were being brought would be Maela's division in the Comet Invasion. One ship, the largest and most decorated was in lead, no doubt that Maela was boarding that ship.

The ships neared the docks, the people were eagerly waiting. They were already waving to the ships, welcoming them happily.

And at last, they finally docked. It was silent at first, then the largest ship's bowstrip begins to open, steam comes out from the pressure. Behind the steam, a group of people could be seen.

The steam clears up and a parade of servants walk down. At the center of the parade, a litter was being carried on the shoulders of 4 men. The front of the parade was trumpeters, playing the tune of their national anthem. Then gypsies and dancers came along, scattering sakura petals around as they danced. Guards came after; they surrounded the litter while the rest marched behind them.

"Princess Maela!"

"Grace us your highness!"

Praises of adoration were heard as the litter passed the people. The princess could be seen behind the curtains of the litter. She seemed to be smiling and waving at the people.

As they entered the palace walls, most officials bowed before giving greetings and praise. The litter stopped at the foot of the stairs. The curtains were drawn, and a young girl of 13 stepped down.

She had silky black hair, currently styled like Azula's, except her hair was longer, reaching to her waist, and wavy. She, like the entire royal family, had shining gold eyes; her skin was a nice creamy color giving her sweet look. Her dress was dangerously similar to what Azula wore, but faint pattern of sakura flowers could be seen and her crown, unlike her cousins, was silver rather than gold.

She looks up at the flight of stairs and towards the Fire Lord. The crowd was now silent. Then she begins her way up the stairs, a handful of guards following. Step by step, Zuko can see her in more detail. She definitely changed from the last time he saw her. She used to be very clumsy, whereas now, she walked with perfect elegance.

She reaches the top and stops, then she falls down to a graceful bow.

"Rise my niece, and Princess of the deeper west." Ozai says in a nearly monotone way.

"Its is great to see you in wonderful health my uncle and Lord" Maela says respectfully. Her voice was sweet and strong, holding a childish yet mature tone.

"Princess Maela has arrived!" Lo and Li exclaimed as people cheered some more below.

"All Hail Princess Maela!" they chant.

"Maela, dear cousin, its so great to see you!" Azula greets cheerfully as she walks forward to hug her cousin.

Maela's face brightens up as she sees Azula and returns the hug happily.

"Oh Azula! I missed you so much!" she said in a bubbly way, reminding Zuko heavily of Ty Lee.

Then Maela gasps as she sees Zuko.

"Zuko!"

She practically runs to him and gives him a bone crushing hug. Zuko looked startled at first, but he smiles and hugs his cousin as well.

She releases him and gives him a big cheerful smile. Zuko only noticed now that she was only till his shoulders.

"I haven't seen you for years! You must tell me your adventures!" she says happily.

Azula laughs a little

"I'm sure Zuko would love to tell you all about it during the feast, Maela. I'm sure you would be willing to share your adventures as well." Azula says as she puts a hand on Maela's shoulder

"Hmm…Very well." Maela says as she nods her approval.

"Come now Prince and Princesses, we must not let our guests wait" Ozai says as he appears behind them. They all nod and enter the palace. Cheers from below are heard until they are deep within the palace.

* * *

There you have it! Only the 2nd chapter and a lot more to come! Review review! And if anyone knows what they call those things on their shoulders, please care to tell. :D 


End file.
